


Secret Santa Surprises

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Teacher Patton, Very Small Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Virgil has Roman for Secret Santa in class. Who has Virgil, though?





	Secret Santa Surprises

It had been their teacher’s idea - a Secret Santa pool before they ended the semester. Mr Sanders - Mr Patton to the senior students, Pat to the more daring ones - had grinned as he watched each student pick out from a hat. Secretly, Virgil thought he looked too enthusiastic about it as he announced the twenty dollar budget, but he wasn’t about to burst his favourite teacher’s bubble.

So here he was, sweating furiously as he stared at the pile of presents under the tree. His was to the side, wrapped in red with gold ribbon and bearing a tag, the name of its intended scrawled on the other side. The objects inside was  _hideously_  over budget, but…

He looked to Roman Prince, and felt his heart melt.

It would be worth it. He knew that much.

The class did not stop their excited chatter even when Mr Patton walked in, a Santa Hat upon his head and fake white beard strapped to his face. “Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! I hope you’re all ready for our lesson today!” He grinned and gave a conspiratorial wink, and Virgil felt some small part of himself perk up. That meant no actual lesson, which meant he could keep writing. Nice. “To finish out this semester, I want you all to write half a page in the style of Catcher in the Rye.  Once you’re finished you can open the present from your Secret Santa!” Once again, Virgil wondered how one teacher could be so enthusiastic. “Get to it!”

As the class began the task, Mr Patton picked up the presents, taking on the role of Santa as he carefully them on the desk of their recipient. Most of the students grinned at him, obviously speeding through their task so they could open their present. Of course, Virgil had to take his time, wanting to get the style perfect. He enjoyed reading Catcher in the Rye, even if his other classmates hated it.

It wasn’t because the pile was getting smaller, and he still hadn’t received a gift. Definitely not.

Virgil spared a glance to Roman once he finished the task. Roman also seemed to be one of those who took his time. He turned his attention to the gift next to him, beginning to open it with a hopeful little smile. The light was hitting his hair  _just_ so to give him an almost ethereal quality. Virgil almost looked away.

“Holy fu-”

“Language!” Mr Patton called, scooping up the last of the presents.

“-udge?” Roman looked up with an innocent grin, but his attention was once again quickly captured by his gift. Two tickets to Dear Evan Hansen and a leather-bound sketch book, stamped with a crown emblem.

Again. Not cheap. But the excited grin and wide-eyed stare that Roman swept around the classroom was so, so worth it.

Virgil tried not to smile. It wasn’t easy.

Then, realising that Mr Patton had handed out all of the presents, it was all too easy. As no present rested on the edge of his desk. The pitying smile he received made it worse, and Virgil felt a lump grow in his throat, his face growing and tears gathering in his eyes despite his best efforts to blink them away. Not for the first time, he wished the floor would simply. Open up. And swallow him whole.

Mr Patton opened his mouth, obviously to call on whoever had apparently not given enough of a shit, but was stopped by the bell. Virgil gathered his things and didnt bother putting them away. He wanted out. He was not going to cry over some stupid, insignificant prese-

“Virgil!” He froze at the sound of Roman calling his name. Which gave Roman enough time to catch up. “I am so sorry, I totally forgot to put my present under the tree before class.” He rooted through his bag with an uncharacteristic care, and finally finding what he was looking for, presenting a small cylinder to Virgil.

Virgil stared at Roman, brain barely working before he remembered his supplies, still in his arms. He haphazardly shoved them into his own bag and took the present.

“I do hope you like it. I asked Logan about what you like to make sure and he said-” Roman stopped, his cheeks pinker than before. “You’ll see.” He mumbled.

Virgil’s brow furrowed, but he carefully tore open the wrapping paper and unrolled the cylinder.  

And very nearly screamed.

Gerard Way stared back at him, dressed in full costume from “The Black Parade”, microphone in hand. The drawing was monochrome, the black and white and grey coming to form utter perfection.

Virgil sorely resisted the urge to kiss Roman. “You… drew this? For me?”

“Yeah, well. I always hear you humming songs by them. Even though they did end the emo era a while ago, you still seem to be stuck there.” A teasing smile adorned Roman’s lips. “I must thank you for the tickets, by the way. And the sketchbook.”

Virgil gave him a shaky smile. “I-it was nothing.”

Roman’s smile widened. “I insist. I apparently have a night free on the,” he checked the tickets, “30th, and I can’t think of better company than yourself.” There was no way of getting out of this one alive. Virgil resigned himself to his fate, and quietly agreed. “Excellent! I shall message you the details tonight.” He gently grabbed Virgil’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Until then, my moonlight.” And then he was gone.

It was only when another student bumped into him that Virgil was pulled out of his eternal internal screaming. Virgil pinched himself.

Vaguely satisfied that he was in some version of reality, he made his way to his next class.’

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
